A Matter Of Trust
by No Ordinary Rabbit
Summary: Set in the Movie. For Unit November 307 it was a quiet, average Spring morning in the city. Until they got the call to Jubilee Gardens and found much more than a monorail accident waiting for them.
1. Assign

Under normal circumstances, the average person can hold their breath for around a minute and a half. But amid panic and terror, adrenaline levels rapidly rising, you're looking at only a few seconds. So when the call came in that the passenger car had sunk under the water, I started to prepare myself for the worst.

We headed at top speed through the busy city and my mind was split in two: half of me concentrating on weaving through the traffic and the other side running through the possibilities of what we were about to face. The car has sunk. Not a good sign. Sinking means it's not airtight and that means water could be flooding the compartment. And who knew how long it would be until it was full, the passengers gulping down lungful after lungful of all the silt and toxins of the murky Thames water.

It took only two minutes to speed from the station and head along Waterloo Road, pausing briefly before then disobeying red traffic lights and turning into the crowded pedestrian zone beside the gallery. And then it became a matter of negotiating the obstacle course of abandoned cares and vans that excited onlookers had simply left in the road before they ran in for a closer look.

Once through the maze of cars to the green gardens beyond, we then had to find our way through the crowds of gathered tourists, local residents and workers from the city. The blinking lights gave little warning in broad daylight but our sheer size and the two-tones alerted them to our arrival. Before Anna had even chance to tug on her jacket and alert dispatch to our arrival, I had guided us alongside the gardens and we suddenly beheld chaos.

There they were. The craft that the whole city had been buzzing excitedly over. And, for a second, all I could think was how much bigger they were in real life. Peering out through the windscreen and staring up at the blue-silver jet, I paused for a moment at the edge of the grass.

"Bob?"

A tug on my sleeve startled me back to the task in hand and I now saw the policewoman who was flagging us down and indicating a cleared path through the gathered onlookers. I nodded and headed across the grass towards the Millennium Pier, guided by the instructions of other officers.

My heart in my throat, I jumped down from the cab and gasped as I then heard the noise. The air shuddered with the immense power of the green ship that hovered over the water a short way off. I stared in open-mouthed awe for a second and then Anna was at my side. I took the heavy bag of emergency kit she held out to me and jogged after her, autopilot kicking in as I scanned the area for potential customers.

We ran along past the Eye and headed for the quayside where a group of iridescent police uniforms had gathered, confirming to our horror that the only casualties that needed our help were still trapped beneath the waves.

I then watched in wonder as a hatch opened on the mammoth green ship and a small yellow craft dropped into the dark, cold waters of the Thames. A few moments later, a figure appeared on the same hatch, and appeared to dive into the water.

Suddenly there was a roaring overhead and the ground shook as a giant red rocket landed on the grass near the silver and blue one. A door opened near the bottom and five figures rushed out and headed for the pier. They stood silently, staring out over the water that was just now beginning to froth and bubble. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I watched the drama unfold.

Without warning, the surface of the water began to bubble and the monorail car appeared, followed shortly by the yellow craft. Cheers erupted all around me, and Anna threw her arms around me in a hug.

We watched as the car was towed to the pier, then quickly made our way down to the water's edge, arriving at the same time as the yellow sub's hatch opened and two kids climbed out. _My God! They can'tbe older than fifteen!_ I watched as they rushed towards what I assumed were the other members of their team, assembled at the pier, then turned my attention to the people climbing out of the wrecked monorail car. Grabbing my kit, I hurried towards them.

Thankfully, there seemed to be no serious injuries. I was tending a little girl who seemed more frightened than hurt so I barely looked up as a rush of wind and a roar flew over me. Figuring the Thunderbirds as they were called, had wrapped things up and were now heading home, I kept my attention on the victims. Something out of the corner of my eye then caught my attention and I turned.

A young man had dropped to his knees a short distance away. I got to my feet and rushed to his side. "Are you alright, mate?"

His breath came in ragged gasps as I eased him down on the ground.

"Can't…can't breathe…"

"Just relax, you'll be fine." For the first time I noticed his right arm was immobilized by a sling and his features were bruised and battered. Taking a closer look, I was stunned to see he wore a rather ragged International Rescue Uniform. It had the name "John" emblazoned on his chest. "John? I need you to relax."

"Trying…Can't…" His blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Easy breaths…in…out…there you go." I felt for his pulse. It was weak and unsteady. Before I could say anything else, his eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp in my arms.

I laid him back carefully, my hand quickly moving up behind his neck to guide his heavy head onto the grey pavement. Beneath the sweat and dirt from god-knows-where, his skin was pale and I leaned down over him, sighing with relief as I felt a gentle breath meet my cheek.

"Hey!"

I flicked my head up and saw the two similarly dressed men running at me. There was more than concern in their approach and I backed off from the patient. With a flick of my hands and a brief smile, I then signalled urgent reassurance and indicated the bag at my side. "Paramedic." I offered quickly.

They weren't listening.

"Shit!" The taller of the two was on his knees and gently nudging the shoulder of his fallen comrade. The action heralded a weak groan from the casualty in question and I glanced down to see him blinking his eyes open briefly.

"John? Oh hell, no." The second man was now moving in close and gently pushing me aside.

"I can help." I protested carefully.

The younger of the two spun and glared at me warily. His eyes then dropped from my face and were searching the bright jacket that was usually an immediate relief to people. But not these guys. He seemed even more cautious of me now and a frown hooded his eyes as he looked back up at my face in uncertainty. God, he wasn't much older than the kids that had emerged from that yellow thing. What the hell was going on here?

"Paramedic," I repeated softly, reaching inside my jacket for the ID pinned on my chest pocket.

"John?"

The older one was jogging the casualty once again. I bit back a groan of dismay as my instincts screamed a warning within me.

"Shit! We gotta get him out of here! Virg, grab his legs."

"Ow! Oh - god - " Rough movement had torn the casualty awake and he was whining in protest, his face tight with pain.

I gasped in horror as the fleetingly conscious man was grabbed under the shoulders and about to be dragged across the gardens. I quickly placed a firm hand on the younger man's arm and shook my head urgently.

"Back off!" Came the sudden growl from the elder, "We've got this."

"Wait, please!" I moved closer, protectively, now seeing the gash in the right sleeve and the slick red smear on the stone path from an as yet unidentified source.

"Scott …" His eyes still trained on me, perhaps trying not to look down at the crimson stain by his knees, the youngest seemed to understand my urgency. "I think we need to let - "

"Bob." I nodded.

His frown faded a little. "Bob." He echoed and turned to his colleague. "Let Bob help him."

"But - "

"Scott." I ventured carefully, "These injuries look pretty serious …"

"Then we'll take care of him at home." The older one, Scott, once again tried to heave his team-mate to a sitting position.

John moaned in pain, his eyes clenched shut.

"Scott stop! He may not make it home." The younger one stared intently at the older for a moment, then turned to me. "We need you to swear to complete anonymity." He said to me, his tone deadly serious.

"Of course."

Scott glared at his younger colleague, then gently eased John back down to the pavement.

The young man moaned again, and I swiftly took my stethoscope out of my bag. Placing it on his chest, I listened intently. My head snapped up to look at the younger man. "We need to get him to hospital. Now."

"How bad is he?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We haven't much time." I said quietly.

He frowned in worry, clearly torn.

"Virgil, what's going on?" Scott demanded.

The young International Rescuer looked up. "Get back to Thunderbird 2. Tell Da- … tell the commander that we're taking him to…" He looked at me.

I thought for a second. "St. Thomas'."

Scott shook his head. "We'll take care of him ourselves."

Virgil grabbed Scott's arm. "There's no time dammit! He'll be dead before we get halfway there!"

I frowned in puzzlement. Clearly there was more to these three men than the bond of team-mates. Another moan from John took back all of my attention.

"Um … way … wait?"

A gentle tug on my sleeve and I watched John roll his head towards me.

John shook his head urgently, his eyes unfocused and distracted by what must have been several hundred severed nerve endings shouting out at once as he moved. "See …" He attempted, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"See what?" Virgil asked quickly.

I glanced back up at John's companions and shrugged my confusion.

"See." John urged, a little louder. "Secret."

"I know." I soothed quickly. "It's okay."

"No." John gripped my sleeve tighter, fighting for enough breath to get out what he was trying to tell me. "Secret!" He insisted in a rasped whisper. "Danger …us …" He groaned in apparent frustration. "Dangerous!"

I frowned, lost as to his meaning.

"Lie still." Virgil cautioned.

"You." John continued, suddenly focused on me, "In danger."

My heart was in my ears and banging out a quick, muddled rhythm. I lifted my head and met Virgil's tear-filled eyes, seeing in them a story it would probably have taken him a lifetime to explain. And somehow just sensing that was enough to explain the value of the man lying at my knees. There was nothing more he needed to say. I nodded and turned to look among the slowly drifting crowds beside us. "Anna!"

Anna frowned as she heard my shout and flicked her head in our direction. Offering a few words of reassurance to those that she had been attending to, she was on her feet and racing back up from the pier.

"Stretcher!" I ordered hurriedly, watching her take a fleeting glance at my casualty and then changing direction to head towards our vehicle.

And then I suddenly noticed the attention my shout had attracted. Colleagues from the police and other paramedics were edging towards us in concern and intrigue and I was now seeing their interest in a new light. I turned back to meet Virgil's ever increasingly worried face and for a second was lost as to what I should do. But instinct soon took over and I could feel a rush of adrenaline turning my stomach over as I made my decision.

"Virg?" Scott urged warily.

I held Virgil's gaze and nodded in reassurance as Anna then returned with the stretcher.

John bit on his lower lip as many pairs of hands slid beneath him and took hold. Even the slightest movement made him whimper quietly and so the yell of protest at the four of us lifting him from the ground was of no surprise, but no less upsetting. We laid him carefully on the stretcher and I could sense Virgil shuddering as John choked on a sob and reached up to grab a handful of his uniform.

"Everything okay here?"

I turned slowly, hardly daring to breathe.

"Bob?" The Sergeant urged in concern, his eyes moving between the injured rescuer, his two companions and then back to me. "Bob? What happened?"

I positioned myself in front of my victim, effectively hiding him from view. "Nothing. Just a casualty. I have it under control." I nodded very slightly at the oncoming police. "I have it under control." I said again, more forcefully this time.

The sergeant stared hard at me for a moment, then nodded. "Very well." He turned and herded off the approaching emergency personnel.

I turned to Anna. "We need to hurry." I urged softly.

She nodded and grabbed the foot end of the stretcher, pulling it hastily towards the ambulance.

"Right." I pushed the head end and leaned down over the casualty. "John, can you hear me?" A low moan came from the IR man on the stretcher. "We're taking you to hospital. I need you to stay awake. Do you understand me John? JOHN!" His eyelids fluttered. "Stay with me."

He nodded, ever so slightly. "I…trying…so tired…" His eyes started closing again.

I grabbed Virgil's arm. "Keep him awake. I don't care how you do it."

Virgil's eyes grew wide and he clutched at John's hand as he jogged along with us. "Hey John, what's the first thing you want to do when we get back h- … to headquarters?"

Whatever John's reply may have been was interrupted by a shout. "Scott!" I looked up to see another member of International Rescue running towards us. As he got closer I realized he was even younger than Virgil. _My God! The whole organization is run buy children!_ I shook off my thoughts and turned my attention back to John.

"What the hell is going on here? John!" The young man tried to get to his colleague's side but was stopped by Scott.

"Gordon, don't. We're taking him to the hospital." Scott answered.

His brown eyes widened. "What?" He shook his head. "No, we can't. You know we can't!" There was an edge of panic to his voice.

"We have to Gordon. We have no choice." His tone softened and he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "He'll be OK."

"Scott…" The young man's, _Gordon_, voice trailed off and Scott pulled him close. Once again I sensed something much deeper than colleagues between these men.

John moaned again. "Hurts…please…"

I tried to smile down at him. "Easy John, we're going now."

We reached the rear of the ambulance and Anna had activated the ramp that was now lowering to receive the stretcher. She opened the adjacent back door and Virgil climbed in, quickly followed by Anna, as I guided the stretcher onto the ramp.

A strong hand gripped my shoulder and I turned to see Scott.

"We have to go secure the 'birds." The young man had an unreadable expression in his eyes and he nodded towards the casualty. "Take care of him."

"I will." I affirmed and felt the ramp rising. I pushed the stretcher inside the ambulance and the ramp levered up to seal across the back of the vehicle. With one last nod at the International Rescue Operatives, I shut the door.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and leaned over John, "Let's give you some oxygen." I slipped the mask over his face and turned the oxygen on full. "Now … let me see just what we're dealing with here."

John kept his eyes on my face and bit his lip against the pain as I first took a look at the deep gash in his arm. Deciding the sling was doing a good job of immobilising the joint, I carefully cut back the uniform and saw the wound. It had already sealed, dark blood and dirt clotting the site. Not wanting to disturb the wound, l left it undressed and then frowned in concern.

"Head." John offered in a whisper, muffled through the plastic mask.

Virgil looked on worriedly as I gently lifted John's head forward and Anna peered underneath, carefully parting his hair to check the wound.

"Deep laceration." Anna commented, grabbing a gauze pad and pressing it against the oozing gash. "And bruising."

Lowering John's head slowly back against the pillow I saw his face grow paler and his eyes glazed for a moment. Pulling my pen torch from my pocket, I flicked the light over his eyes and saw slow but present pupil reaction.

"He said he might have lost consciousness for a moment."

I spun to Virgil in interest.

Virgil's frown deepened, "His GCS was 12 when we got to him … but that improved with oxygen. I thought …" He paused for a moment, obviously weighing up the risks, "We didn't have time to assess him more thoroughly."

"No." John urged suddenly, turning towards his colleague, "Not … not your fault."

I looked between the two of them, noting their soot stained uniforms and sweat-stained faces, and wondered what the hell had happened to them.

Virgil saw my thoughts and gave an apologetic shake of his head.

"Tired …"

My attention back on my patient, I watched him fade out of consciousness for a second and my heart was racing. Then I remembered the blood on the pavement and I groaned in dismay. "Shit! Anna, help me roll him."

Movement brought John back with a start and he shouted in protest as he was gently turned onto his side. Virgil stepped closer and grabbed John's hand, simultaneously using his knee as a wedge to support John.

I held my breath as I saw the burnt hole in the uniform and quickly grabbed my scissors. The flight suit and blood-soaked shirt beneath were almost melted into the charred skin and John shuddered as I carefully peeled back the blackened material. A burn the size of an orange went deep into his skin but there was also blood oozing from the centre. Peering closer, I saw the deep hole and gently pressed beside the wound, the edges parted and a spurt of bright blood arced out onto the mattress.

"Fuc - " Virgil choked and looked away quickly.

I quickly pressed a wad of gauze over the wound and applied pressure.

"God - " John sobbed in protest, recoiling from my touch and trying to roll away. The wound pumped another shot of blood and now I understood his condition.

"Bob?"

I looked up into Anna's concerned face and nodded urgently. "Get us to Tommy's. Quickly."

"Secure for transport." Anna confirmed and hurried past me to clamber through the rear door and run round to the cab.

I turned to Virgil and recalled the clues that indicated his training. "I need to get a line in."

Virgil nodded and steadied John while I collected the necessary equipment.

"Burning …" John whispered huskily, "Burning up."

Virgil pulled one hand free of his gloves and touched John's forehead. "He's cold."

I nodded distractedly, focused on trying to find a vein in John's pale arm.

Virgil grabbed a bag of plasma expander from the cabinet beside him and attached the line, his eyes flicking back to his colleague.

"She … she's burning … burning up." John continued quietly. "Five … gone …"

"Shh …" Virgil soothed, hanging the fluid bag on the hook in the ceiling and then perching on the stretcher beside John, grabbing the rail for support as the ambulance roared into life. "Easy, John. It's okay."

"He … he dest- … destroyed …" John tensed against a wave of pain and the movement shot another spurt of bright blood from the wound.

"Lie still!" Virgil steadied John and glanced at my progress. He then placed his hand on John's cheek and sighed. "It's okay. You're okay, bro' - "

I slid the IV into the small vein I had located and attached the fluids, standing quickly to squeeze the bag into him as fast as possible and steadying my footing as the ambulance rocked sideways. And then suddenly Virgil's words sank in. I watched him leaning over John, the first tears showing, and my heart slammed against my chest.

Brothers.

Suddenly it all made sense. With a deep sense of dread flooding through me, I watched John's eyes close and Virgil gave a gentle nudge at his shoulder to try and bring him round.

"John? C'mon Johnny, stay with me."

John's eyes snapped open. "Virg…sorry…knew it…knew it wasn't a meteor…" He rasped. He then closed his eyes, still muttering.

Virgil leaned close, his voice thick with emotion. "It's OK John."

But John was beyond hearing him. "Anna! How much longer?" I called out.

"I'm working on it, Bob! Shit!" She answered curtly. "The traffic is mad!"

"Try and hurry will you?" I turned back to my patient and then glanced up at Virgil. He was clutching John's hand tightly in his own as he stared down at his brother. "Virgil?" I started. "I need to know what happened in order to start treating him."

"No." Virgil countered quickly. "You don't."

I held his gaze and tried to read the expressionless calm that at once smoothed away his frown and tightened his mouth. Was this a warning? It didn't feel like one.

"Fine." I sighed and turned my attention back to the task at hand, biting back the _have it your way, he's your brother_ retort that threatened. And then Virgil placed his hand on my shoulder and his fingers gave a gentle squeeze. I looked back up at him.

"It's just better you don't know." A small smile had returned and Virgil gave a slight shrug of what seemed to be an apology.

I nodded a reply, my heart racing as suddenly I recalled the police presence and the panic of just a short moment ago. And the fear on the faces of the impossibly young IR personnel, not least the one bleeding to death in the back of my ambulance.

_Tbc …_


	2. Confide

I tentatively smiled back at Virgil, and he turned back to his brother. My smile faded however as I saw the shake to his hand, and noticed the first time how pale his face was under the sweat and grime. Reaching out, I caught him by surprise as I grabbed his wrist and took his pulse. It was high, not dangerously so, but enough.

"Virgil? You all right son?"

He nodded, then closed his eyes tight. "A little dizzy. It's been a hell of a day." He said quietly.

I reached into the cabinet above me and pulled out a small bottle. "Here, drink this. It will help get your electrolytes back up."

He nodded his thanks, and opening the bottle, took a tentative sip. "Ugh." He said making a wry face at the sickly salty taste.

"Drink it." I ordered.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil swallowed the rest of the drink and shuddering, handed me the empty bottle. "Thanks." He turned back to his brother. "How's he doing?"

I moved closer to the casualty and took his hand, lifting his arm up and gently squeezing a dirty finger to try and check his capillary re-fill. It was slow but not worryingly so. And then I took a closer look at his hand and saw again the soot and small cuts in his skin. Turning back to Virgil, I gave him a small smile of reassurance and then noted as I had before that he was just as dirty but not as cut up as his brother. And what had he said about 'getting to' John? God. Where the hell had John been?

The fluid bag I was squeezing was now empty and I nodded towards the supply. Virgil understood and grabbed a fresh bag for me.

"Can you take his blood pressure?" I asked distractedly, attaching the fluids.

"Sure." Virgil grabbed the cuff, frowning slightly as he studied the equipment and quickly established how to activate it.

I handed Virgil my scissors and watched him expertly slice up through the arm of John's uniform and then wrap the BP cuff around his arm.

"Virg …?"

John was back with us. I leaned closer to him and saw him looking around in confusion. "It's alright, mate. You're in an ambulance."

John frowned slightly and lifted his head towards me. "Bob?"

"Yup."

John smiled and sighed a cloud across the oxygen mask. "Thanks, Bob."

"You're welcome, mate." I replied merrily, feeling my own heart rate settling as I saw in his improved mental state that the fluids and oxygen were doing their job.

"85 over 42." Virgil offered, reading the monitor. "Pulse 118." He reached down to place his fingers on John's wrist and checked the rate for himself. "Stronger now."

I smiled and nodded in understanding. "Good."

"Feel like shit." John offered quietly.

"I'm not surprised, mate." I chuckled suddenly, "Look at the state of you!" I watched him smile in agreement and then I turned to Virgil. "So … where'd you train?"

Virgil still looked tired but some colour had found his cheeks and he shrugged a reply. "We've all had EMT training. I guess I just took to it more."

"I'll say." I smiled merrily, "If you ever get tired of zooming about the world on dramatic rescues, we could use a few blokes like you."

Virgil gave a short laugh and it morphed into a weary sigh. Something told me that these guys had been through more than enough to make them think twice about what they did.

Virgil then turned to peer outside and frowned in concern. "We there, yet?"

I looked out through the window and established our surroundings. We had not moved that far from Jubilee Gardens. "Anna?"

"I know, I know!" She groaned back, peering through the small hatch in the back of the cab. "We're blocked in."

"What?" Leaning down to look past her and beyond the windscreen, I could see the abandoned cars that we had negotiated before.

"Everyone's trying to leave and it's totally bottle-necked." Anna continued, chancing a brief blast of the loud sirens and then sighing in frustration. "It's no good. We're stuck."

"Stuck!" Virgil demanded in sudden panic.

I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his arm. "It's okay." I gave him the bag of fluids to hold and moved through to the hatch. "Anna?" Crouching down, I looked out through the front and frowned in thought. "Just go."

Anna spun to me.

"It's okay, we'll sort out the mess later. We have priority. Just go."

Anna stared at me in disbelief and watched me nodding in reassurance. With a sigh she then turned back round to face the traffic and flicked on the warning sirens.

None of the cars moved. They couldn't. Considering my options, I wondered if perhaps I should jump out and try and tell people to get out of the way, or find some police and get them to help us, or perhaps just swap with Anna and get us out of the trap myself.

"Shit!" Anna husked and gripped the steering wheel. "Sorry, chaps." Moving the ambulance forward, she nudged the car in front and then backed up to push against the car behind. With a shake of her head, she turned in the slightly larger gap she had created and managed to squeeze through somehow.

I reached through and patted her shoulder. "Nice one." With a smile, I stood and left her to it. Moving back beside John and giving Virgil a nod of reassurance, I then winced as I heard the grinding squeak of car bodywork along the side of the ambulance and there was then a small thud.

Virgil's concerned frown deepened.

"Wing mirror." I shrugged.

And then there was a new noise, a different siren to the one that peeled above us. I stood and peered out through the back window to see the police had arrived to help clear things. I smiled and reached for the back door handle.

"Wait!" Virgil pulled me back.

I turned to him and saw the fear in his face as he shook his head urgently. My eyes moving to John, I couldn't help but wonder what was more important here, anonymity or his brother's life.

"Please." Virgil urged quietly, "Stay inside."

"Virg?" John queried quietly, lifting his head towards us. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Virgil replied firmly, his grip still strong on my uniform as he glanced at my hand on the door handle. "Bob, please."

I nodded and stepped back from the door. Confused and more than a little nervous.

"I'm sorry." Virgil took his hands off me and held them up in reassurance. "I just … we don't know who's out there and - "

"Is it _him?_!" John demanded suddenly, pulling himself upright and instantly reeling from the wave of dizziness. He slumped back with a groan and shook his head, pulling the mask from his face. "Oh God – oh God – no!"

Virgil and I both hurried nearer to him, Virgil replacing the mask and I watching in uncertainty as John started to panic.

And, with sudden dread building, I added up the injuries, the police presence and the total weirdness of the whole situation. And I had to ask. "What are you so afraid of?"

Virgil shook his head. "Nothing…it's nothing." He turned back to his brother "John relax, it's OK." He said soothingly.

John pushed the mask away and struggled to a sitting position. "No he's here…he'll find us again!" His breath started coming in ragged gasps, what colour he had gained, fading rapidly.

"John! You need to calm down!" I rested one hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Nothing can hurt you here. You're safe, understand?" _He?_

John shook my hand off. "No! Please God no!" Suddenly he clenched his eyes shut and moaned, slumping forward.

"John!" Virgil clasped his brother about the shoulders and eased him back down on the stretcher. "Relax…" He pulled his arm out from under his brother. It was stained bright with blood and Virgil looked up at me with haunted eyes.

I nodded. "Anna! We're running out of time!" I hollered as I placed the mask back over John's face.

"I can't move!" She cursed back at me, once again trying to manoeuvre the ambulance through the streets.

And suddenly John stopped fighting. I looked down and saw his eyes close. My heart thudding in my ears, I pulled the mask aside and leaned my cheek down beside his face. "Shit!"

"What?" Virgil urged worriedly.

Slipping into autopilot and moving Virgil aside with a shove that was harder than I had intended, I lowered the head of the stretcher and crouched down at the top end. Tilting John's head back, I confirmed again the lack of exhaled air from his grey lips and pressed my fingers into his neck.

"Oh god, no …" Virgil slumped into one of the adjacent seats and looked on in horror.

I could have used his help but could quickly gauge that he was too stunned. "Anna!"

The ambulance rocked to a stop and I heard her call back a reply. Slicing my scissors through the sling and moving his strapped arm clear, I then cut through the jumpsuit and sweat-soaked shirt beneath. I slapped the defib pads on John's bare chest and switched on the monitor.

"Crap!" Anna hissed, apparently looking back at us through the hatch.

I heard the cab door open and slam shut and watched the green pattern on the monitor dancing out a diagnosis. The back door of the ambulance was wrenched open and I held up my hand quickly. "Stay back!" I cautioned quickly, glancing at Virgil to make sure he was clear. "Charging …"

John's body arched with the force of the pulse and Anna then hurried forward. Squeezing past Virgil, she placed her clasped hands on his sternum and started compressions, concentration etched on her face.

I grabbed the ambu-bag from the cabinet and placed it over John's nose and mouth, squeezing air into him during Anna's brief pause. My mind set on nothing but what needed to be done and when, I forgot Virgil was there. His gentle sobbing then filtered past my focus and I glanced up at him.

Virgil had his head in his hands and his body was trembling with the effort of keeping at bay so much more than the few tears that had escaped. My heart sank. But there was no more that I could do than I already was doing. Twenty years at this job had taught me that over and over.

I looked back down at John, calculating the number of cycles we had done. And then his eyes blinked open. I gasped and reached over him to place my hand on Anna's arm. She stopped compressions and I checked the monitor. A healthier, if fast, pattern scrolled across the screen and I placed my fingers on his neck to feel the weak pulse that had returned.

"Okay, mate." I smiled in reassurance and held John's frightened gaze as I lifted the mask away from his face. "You're okay … just breathe …"

John groaned out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"John?" I nudged his shoulder and watched him look back up at me. "Come on, mate … stay with us."

John frowned and tried to lift his head to look down at his chest.

"It's alright, mate. You're alright." I squeezed his shoulder gently and eased him back against the bed. "Lie still."

I placed the oxygen mask back over his face and looked up at Anna. "I don't care how you do it, just get us the fuck to Tommy's."

Anna nodded eagerly, understanding that my curt tone was not a rebuke at her. She scrambled back out of the ambulance and I heard her shouting towards the approaching police vehicles, asking them to help us get clear.

"He's okay, Virgil."

Virgil looked up warily, his hands falling slowly from his face.

"He's back with us." I continued softly.

Virgil leaned forward and took John's hand in his own, sniffing back further tears.

John moaned weakly and his frown grew. "Pain."

"I know." I patted his shoulder gently. There was no way I was chancing giving him anything that might suppress his breathing and I sighed an apology. "We'll be at the hospital soon. Hang on in there."

"Pain." John insisted a little louder.

"Okay, John." Virgil husked, sliding down from the chair and kneeling beside him. He reached up and placed his hand on John's forehead. "You'll be okay."

Systematically checking John's condition and happy that he was at least a little more stable than a few seconds ago, I then turned to Virgil. "That bleeder doesn't fully explain his condition."

Virgil looked up at me and held my gaze in uncertainty.

"Virgil? What happened to your brother?"

Virgil recoiled in fright, his eyes wide.

I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. "I'm just trying to help him."

Virgil seemed lost.

"Ex … exploded." John mumbled.

"What?" I looked back at John and watched his pale face crumple in pain and fear.

"Someone shot at us." Virgil offered carefully.

I lifted my head and looked into his tear-filled eyes. "No bloody way …" I breathed in horror.

Virgil nodded slowly. "Please, Bob." He sighed and shook his head. "That's all you need to know."

I held his gaze and nodded a definite affirmative, concerned as much now as helping the young man in my ambulance as I was to get him the hell out of it.

"Bob?"

I looked back down at John and saw the concern in his face.

"I tried … tried to warn you." He whispered, reaching his good arm up towards me.

"I know." I took his hand and squeezed his fingers gently. "It's alright, mate. It's not your fault. You just lie still, okay?"

John nodded and closed his eyes. I glanced up at the monitor and was relieved to see the rapid, even pattern dancing across the screen. And then Anna suddenly whooped in delight. Aware that the ambulance was moving swiftly now, I turned and saw the hospital A&E department looming into view.

"There." I turned back to smile at Virgil and gave John's hand another brief squeeze. "We're here."

The ambulance came to a stop and I was aware of Anna clambering from the cab. I unhooked all the lines and disconnected the monitor, watching John warily. The back door opened and Anna activated the ramp.

I unlocked the stretcher wheels and stood, ready to move John towards the ramp. Virgil scrambled clear and looked around the empty ambulance bay in interest, apparently relieved at the lack of attention we had drawn.

Inside the department, the staff were ready. They waited eagerly in the assessment bay, gowned and poised for action. I smiled in greeting towards the familiar faces and then glanced at the closely pursuing Virgil.

"Bob?"

I looked back at the staff and smiled at the Registrar that had stepped forward, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes and his cautious glance towards Virgil. "This is John." I began quickly, "He was caught in an explosion." I could sense Virgil tensing as he stepped closer and I shot him a quick smile. "Deep laceration and blunt trauma to the occiput. LOC unknown, GCS 14 on scene. Third degree laceration to right upper arm. Full thickness burn and deep wound over T4 and 5. 2 litres colloid given en route but condition deteriorated and VF corrected with one shock at 150."

The Registrar nodded, taking it all in and already making a plan of action as John was carefully transferred from the stretcher and onto a bed. He cried out in protest as he was shifted and Virgil pushed through to his side.

"You'll need to give us room." One of the nurses was gently pushing Virgil back from the bed.

Virgil shook his head and pressed closer.

"Okay." I retrieved our stretcher and nodded to Anna. "Come on, Virg. Let them work on him. He's in good hands."

Virgil spun at me with a glare that made my heart sink. I raised my hands in apology and wandered from the room.

"Weird." Anna observed as we retreated back to the ambulance.

"Mmm." I mumbled distractedly.

Anna paused at the rear of the ambulance. "What do you think happened to them?"

"No idea." I sighed and then saw the two police cars that had joined us and the officers hurried inside the A&E department. I watched them disappear from view and my mind was racing, part of me wondering what would become of them, the other part hoping I never knew.

"Groovy."

I turned back and saw Anna surveying the mess inside the ambulance. I sighed wearily and climbed up inside to help her start the clean up. It didn't take us long to tidy and then wash down the equipment and ambulance interior. I then jumped down and headed into the department to grab some fresh linen and a few supplies.

As made my way back out, I heard someone shout my name.

"Bob! Bob wait!"

I turned to see Virgil hurrying towards me and I smiled. "Hey. How is he?"

"In surgery. There was a piece of metal in that wound."

"Oh." I grimaced slightly, "But he'll be okay. They're good people."

Virgil shrugged, glancing behind him. "I know. Look Bob, I can't let you leave."

My heart thudded in my chest and I clutched my armful of blankets tightly. "What did you say?"

Virgil sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Bob, you can't go." He placed his hand lightly on my arm.

I pulled myself free. "You can't keep me here."

"Yes, I can."

I turned to see the main doors closing and a security guard positioning himself in front of them. "I'm your prisoner?" I wasn't sure if I was more angry or scared.

"No…Please Bob. Trust me."

It was the sincerity in his eyes that finally won me over. "Fine, I'll stay." I conceded and dumped my supplies.

Virgil sighed in relief. "They've given us a room over this way." We started off down the hallway, stopping to let Virgil open what looked like an office door. Instead it was a plush waiting room, complete with deep cushioned couches and a television. I sat down on one of the couches and sighed. "So, how long do I have to stay here?"

Virgil sat down on the opposite side of the room. "Hopefully not long. Just until my fa-my commander gets here." I watched as he leaned back, rubbing one hand on the bridge of his nose.

"You OK mate?"

"I…I don't really know the answer to that question." He took a shuddering breath. "My God, he could have killed John…he could have killed all of us." He leaned forward, putting his face in his hands.

_He again…_I got up and knelt down in front of the young International Rescue man. "Easy Virgil."

The door opened just then, and I looked up to see another member of IR march into the room. _Scott_, I remembered. He took one look at us and glared, his grey eyes stormy.

"What's going on? Virg, you OK?" He walked over, nudging me out of the way.

Virgil looked up at him, his face streaked with tears. "Scott…"

Scott paled. "What happened?" His voice sounded hoarse and I noticed that he too was covered in grime, and there was a thin cut across his forehead. Just where had they been?

"He…John…" Virgil's voice cracked.

Faster than I believed possible, Scott yanked me to my feet and had me up against the wall. "I told you to take care of him." He growled, his angry face inches from mine.

"Scott don't!" Virgil elbowed his way between us. "He saved John's life Scott. John was…dead."

Scott dropped me like a stone.

I took a deep breath. "He wasn't exactly dead."

"He went into cardiac arrest. Bob had to de-fib him." Virgil said softly.

Scott looked from me to Virgil. "So why's he still here then?" He asked, sending another angry glare in my direction.

"He knows Scott." Virgil took a step closer to me. "He knows."

Scott backed away from me, anger quickly pushed aside by open fear. And I was lost for words.

"I …" Virgil sighed heavily, "It kind of slipped out while …" He closed his eyes and shook his head, his face tightening as he fought back sudden tears. "Or maybe John said something I … I don't remember."

I watched Scott turn to Virgil and saw the disappointment and returning anger. And I stepped away from the wall. "It was obvious." I offered carefully. "The way you blokes were with each other." I met Scott's uncertain expression as he looked back at me and offered him a small shrug of perhaps an apology, perhaps regret. "I guessed."

Scott held my gaze and nodded silently, seeming to recall our brief meeting in the gardens and how they had gathered defensively around their fallen brother. And then he seemed suddenly sad, something about the look in his eyes sending a shiver up my spine. And I found myself wishing that some other crew had been called to the Eye.

"Bob …" Scott began.

Oh god.

"Thank you."

I stared at him in uncertainty.

"Thank you for saving him." Scott smiled thinly, the gesture fading as quickly as it had appeared. "But getting yourself caught up with us was a big mistake."

_Tbc …_


	3. Commit

I glanced at Virgil and saw only sorrow and exhaustion in his pale face. He avoided my gaze and closed his eyes.

Silence hung heavily in the air and it was almost hard to breathe. Scott seemed satisfied with having made his point and backed away from me. I stood there dumbfounded, aware that it was not perhaps they who posed a threat but rather whatever (or rather, _who_ever) it was that had apparently attacked them. Which in itself was of very little comfort.

Scott sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, leaving his tight fist pressed against the nape of his neck. He suddenly seemed less menacing and I found myself relaxing slightly, concerned for the two men and their extended family. I looked to Virgil and moved forward to steady him as he swayed groggily.

My advance brought Scott rushing over to defend his brother but then he seemed to remember that I could help and he backed off with a quick shrug of apology.

"Wo …" Virgil groaned.

He leaned heavily against me, grateful for my support as I guided him backwards to slowly sit down but he met the small couch hard. I slid my fingers under the cuff of his flight suit and frowned as I measured the racing pulse beneath.

"I'm okay," Virgil offered quietly, "It's just the day catching up with me."

I looked up into his tired face and offered a thin smile. I could not even begin to imagine what he might be referring to and somewhere behind his tired eyes there seemed a need for him to tell me. But he then suddenly gasped and flicked his head up towards Scott.

"Where's Gord?"

"Putting the Mole to bed." Scott replied.

_Mole? _I looked between the two of them in intrigue.

"What?" Virgil urged, "You left him there _alone_?"

"It's okay. Da- the others are on their way back through to the gardens."

"They are?"

I watched Scott in intrigue and saw him struggling to decide just how much he dared say.

"The Hood is in custody." Scott offered, glancing my way nervously.

I stared at him in confusion, wondering if perhaps he had suffered a head injury or inhaled some toxic fumes or –

"It's _over … _?" Virgil clarified in all but a whisper.

Scott nodded and managed a small smile. "So it would seem."

Virgil closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. I watched his shoulders trembling as the tears gathered and I reached out to place a hand on his arm, still unsure as to exactly what I was offering sympathy for. Looking back at Scott, it seemed for a second that he might be about to elaborate. But the moment was gone as the room door was flung open and slammed against the inside of the wall with a crunch.

Both men gasped in horror at the angry figure that marched into the room and I got to my feet quickly.

"God _dammit_, Scott!" He barked in fury, "Which part of 'stay put' do you not _damn_ well understand?"

Scott's fists clenched at his side. "I was—"

Before he could continue, the man turned his angry gaze upon Virgil. "And you! I told you to get John home? What in God's name made you decide to bring him _here?_"

Virgil started to stammer out an explanation, but Scott stepped protectively in front of his brother. "Virgil brought him _here_ because John collapsed in a puddle of his own blood!" Scott shouted, his face red with fury. "If it wasn't for Bob here, John would be _dead_ by now!"

I cringed. _Please, don't bring me into this…_

"Bob? Who the hell is Bob?" The man turned towards me, as if noticing me for the first time. He narrowed his eyes. "Is this true?" He demanded.

"No, I'm lying." Scott glared angrily. "Of course it's true! You think we'd be here if it wasn't! For Christ's sake, if you had done your job five years ago, we wouldn't be _here_ in the first place!"

"Don't you speak to me like that!"

"I'll speak to you any damn way I please, it's my brother that's dying because of you!"

Now Virgil stepped forward. "Scott, don't—"

But neither heard him. Nor did anyone hear the door open and see four others, Gordon and three youngsters, enter the room.

I stepped forward, trying to ease the situation. "Please, everyone calm down."

Those angry brown eyes focused on me again. "This is none of your business. Stay out of it."

Scott gave the man a shove backwards. "Stay out of it? He saved John's life!"

"Get your hands off me!" He gave Scott a shove back. "This doesn't concern him!"

My own anger started to boil. I didn't know who this guy was, but he had no right to speak to these men that way. Taking a deep breath, I plunged in. "Now just a minute, your man, John, had serious injuries." My eyes moved to the name badge on his chest. "As commander, _Jeff_, it was _your_ responsibility to notice that!"

Jeff spun at me, his eyes bright with anger. "I thought I told you to stay out of it!"

Scott moved in front of me. "What's the matter Dad, can't handle the truth when it's rammed into you!"

_Dad?_ I felt a chill run through me. _My God, he's their father…International Rescue is a FAMILY…_My stomach knotted as I stood stunned, unable to say anything.

Then Gordon joined the melee. "You could have stuck around to help John yourself, but no, you had to go running off on your personal vendetta leaving John to fend for himself!" His voice cracked with emotion.

They all started shouting at once, each one vying to be heard. I didn't know whether to try and intervene or let them kill each other.

"**STOP IT!**" Sudden silence descended on the room and we all turned as one.

One of the boys, the blonde who had come in with Gordon, was staring at them, tears pooling in his blue eyes. "Can't you hear yourselves? My God, you could have all died today! John still could! And you're fighting over whose fault it is?" He walked over to the couch and sat down. "If the Hood could only see us now…" He put his head in his hands.

And silence dropped like a lead blanket over the room. I watched the flushed faces of the angered group pale and wondered if I really wanted to delve any deeper into what had happened to them. What I had deduced was daunting enough.

"Crap …"

Virgil. He had suddenly turned ashen and sank back against the wall, his knees buckling beneath him. I made a beeline for him at the same time as Scott and together we lowered Virgil carefully down to the carpeted floor.

Virgil met my concerned gaze and nodded slightly, sighing in relief as the dizziness faded. I glanced at Scott and could see the tears he was fighting with. Looking back at the stunned group who now watched Virgil in dread silence, I could see that retribution was pointless. They knew all too well the gravity of the situation.

And suddenly their leader (_father … _) snapped out of his quiet stupor and frowned in thought.

"One." He offered quickly, "I left One in - "

A knock on the open door interrupted him and we all turned to see the security guards that stood in the hallway beyond.

"Excuse me, Jeff. You need to come and attend to your … erm … 'vehicle' …" He offered cautiously.

"Shit!" Jeff groaned.

Scott was on his feet in an instant. "What have you done? Where the _hell_ did you leave her?"

Jeff shrugged slightly, "In the park across the street."

"WHAT?" Scott barked in shock.

"Oh, it's quite safe." The security guard interjected quickly, "We're looking after it alright." He glanced a quick nod and smile to Jeff. "It's just that the press have arrived and are starting to get a bit too friendly."

"Great …" Scott groaned, shooting daggers at his father.

I watched Jeff struggling with whether he ought to stay with his bedraggled family or go and secure their valuable hardware. My heart went out to him as he caught the look Scott was giving him and made his choice, his head hung low as he left the room without a word.

"Dude …" The young blonde sighed wearily, "You should ease up on - "

"Back off, Alan!" Scott shot back in fury. "This is all his fault. _All_ of it."

"Scott…" Virgil started but was silenced by another angry glare from Scott.

"I'm going to check on John." Without another word, Scott stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, what an interesting reunion _this_ turned out to be." I turned to see Gordon, a wry grin on his face.

I shook my head in disbelief and turned my attention back to Virgil. "How're you doing mate?"

"Better. Just a little dizzy." He held an arm up and I pulled him to his feet, helping him over to the couch. He gave a low moan and rested his head in his hands. "What a day…"

Gordon walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Virg? I think some one should take a look at you."

I nodded. "I agree."

Virgil tried to protest, but Gordon interrupted. "Look Liberace, if you don't get yourself checked out I'll…" Whatever else Gordon was going to say was whispered in his brother's ear.

Virgil suddenly gained more colour than I'd seen on him all day. "You wouldn't!"

Gordon merely smiled. "Try me." He helped his brother to his feet and started towards the door. "You three stay put and wait for Scott and…" An uneasy glance in my direction. "…Dad. Oh and Alan, don't touch anything." He led Virgil out the door.

And the room was suddenly silent. I looked round at the stunned, ashen faces of the remaining crew. Children. They were just children.

This was my chance. With the older, angrier brothers gone, the exit was clear and I began towards the door.

"Did he really die?"

My heart groaned. Turning back into the room, I saw a face full of weary sadness looking up at me and I shrugged a reply towards the blonde boy. "He was very sick."

"_Was?_" The girl demanded with a gasp.

I met her horrified expression and tried to find an answer but I was uncertain what to say to them. I always had been; adults were far easier.

"He's in s-s-s-surgery, Tin." Came a small voice from the other side of the room. "The doctors are l-l-l-looking after him."

I watched the bespectacled boy hurry over to comfort the girl and was suddenly loath to walk out and leave these children alone. Then the girl began to weep gently and my decision was made. "Hey…" I crossed the room and reached out a hand towards them both. "It's okay, guys …"

A small laugh from the blonde boy and I turned to see him shake his head.

"It's as far from 'okay' as it could possibly be."

"I know," I shrugged, "I was just - "

"Yeah." He scowled, "Well, don't."

"Alan!" The other boy hissed a warning and took a step towards me, instinctively seeking comfort.

"It's ok- " I stopped myself with a small smile and nodded slowly. "I understand how you must be feeling."

Alan looked away from me with a grunt of disbelief and the two other children edged nearer to me. I wrapped my arms around them and gave them a small squeeze of reassurance, hoping my uncertainty in the presence of little people was not painfully obvious. Somewhat uncomfortable, heavy silence fell once again, broken only by the odd sniff or hiccup from the younger of the two that now clung to me.

"Alan?"

We all jumped in shock and turned to see the leader (_father_) of the group approaching the open door in a quick, determined stride.

"Where are the others?"

Alan stood slowly from the couch. "Scott went to check on John."

The man frowned, "And Virgil? Gordon?"

I almost felt the need to raise my hand for permission to speak in the presence of such apparently ferocious authority and I pulled the two youngest closer against me. "Virgil is - "

"Virgil is fine." Came a quick call from beyond the door and the man in question wandered back into the room, shrugging sheepishly.

Gordon was close at his heels and laughed gently. "I only got him as far as the Coke machine."

"The nurses are busy." Virgil protested, apparently not for the first time. He took a sip from the can he held and sank into the sofa. "I'll be okay."

I watched him in concern and then caught the wary glance he shot my way and saw a hint of his embarrassment at having created a fuss and I sent him a quick smile. I then turned back to their father and suddenly noticed the sadness that was hidden beneath his anger. My heart went to him as I watched him surveying his family, knowing I would no doubt react in much the same way if it were my sons that had been (_how did Virgil put it?_) attacked.

"One's okay?" Gordon ventured.

Their father nodded. "And Pen's making certain the Hood is secured and will then head this way."

Virgil and Gordon flashed a concerned glance my way and a chill ran up my spine.

"Dad…" Gordon started.

"It's being taken care of Gordon." Jeff broke into a soft smile. "It's being taken care of."

The door opened and we all looked up as Scott came into the room. He glanced first at his brothers, then his father, then me.

"They said you saved his life."

I shrugged. "I was only doing my job."

"Bullshit." We all turned to stare at Virgil. He marched over to stand next to me. "I was there. You were his lifeline even before he…" His voice trailed off.

Scott nodded. "Exactly. Thanks Bob." He broke into a smile, his once cold eyes, filled with warmth.

I felt heat rising on my cheeks as I stammered out something. I couldn't think clearly with all those eyes on me.

Jeff stepped forward. "How is he?"

Scott turned to his father. For a moment they stood staring at each other, Alpha-male to Alpha male. Then Scott's expression softened. "He's going to be alright Dad."

There was a universal sigh of relief around the room. Including from me.

Scott went on. "It seems the docs are taking a piece of Five out of him …" he paused for a moment and watched the equally weary and distraught faces of his family before he then cleared his throat. "The nurse I spoke to seemed to think it was going well." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I'll take everyone back to the island." He opened his eyes and looked deep into his father's eyes. "You stay with John."

Something passed between them. Almost an apology of sorts.

Jeff gripped his son's shoulder then nodded. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Does that mean I get to pilot Two home?"

The moment was broken by Alan's voice.

Virgil swivelled around to glare at his younger brother. "I don't think so."

"But Three needs two pilots! And you probably shouldn't be flying alone anyway." There was a devilish twinkle to Alan's blue eyes. The grief I had seen there just moments ago, disappeared.

"He's right you know." Gordon piped up. "You being all…" He wiggled his hand. "Woozy and all."

"Bite me Gordon."

The three started arguing while Scott and Jeff exchanged a glance that seemed to say this was all completely normal.

Jeff gave his son's arm another squeeze and with a brief nod, began ushering everyone out of the room. Soon, it was just myself and the leader.

Jeff walked over to the window and stood staring unseeing at the world outside. For the first time I noticed how stiffly he held himself and knew instinctively that it wasn't his demeanour. He had also been hurt and was trying desperately to keep that information to himself.

Deciding that I had done enough damage today, I let him keep his secret.

"Thank you."

His voice startled me. He was still standing at the window, but he looked back and gave me a brief smile.

"For what?"

"For everything. And I'm sorry, for jumping down your throat earlier." He closed his eyes and swallowed audibly. "Without you I could have lost…"

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Anyone would have done the same. It's what we do."

A fleeting emotion crossed his face. "Yeah, it is."

"Besides, this was your son. I think I would have killed whoever did this to my boy." I was taken aback at the rage that suddenly appeared in his eyes. As quickly as it appeared, the emotion faded and he nodded.

"Right."

I smiled back. "Besides, we should be the one thanking you blokes. You and your … sons … do this every day. How much thanks do you get?"

Jeff smiled. "We don't do it for the recognition."

"But you deserve it all the same."

He turned back to the window and we stood in silence. But a much more comfortable silence than just a few moments ago.

A roar and slight tremble of the building made him look up look up and smile. "There they go."

I followed his gaze to see the three massive ships soar out of sight, the smaller silver one doing barrel rolls around the larger green one. "I'd fancy a ride on one of those myself."

Jeff turned, an enigmatic smile on his face. "That could be arranged."

I frowned in puzzlement, unsure of what lay beneath his words, but he seemed to not want to offer anything else. For the first time, I wondered what had become of Anna. Was she being…held…like me? And why exactly, _was_ I being held. Certainly they could see that I held no threat, couldn't they?

As if he could read my thoughts, Jeff spoke up. "You must be needing to get back out there." He nodded towards the world beyond the waiting room.

It was my chance and I took it eagerly, heading quickly for the door. But once there I stopped and turned back, meeting his tired gaze. "I'll never breathe a word of this … to _anyone."_

"I know you won't." He said softly.

Again the hidden meaning and something inside me wanted to run from him. I managed a small smile and headed out into the department.

The ambulance bay was empty. The fuss had moved off with the departure of the Thunderbird craft and I could see the last of the paparazzi packing up. Whether they had put two and two together and knew John was inside I was unsure but they seemed to be leaving. With a sigh, I headed across to our ambulance and my heart began to race as I sensed that something wasn't right.

The ramp was up but the side door open and I peered inside the clean but still untidy and unstocked main cabin.

"Anna?"

"She is safe."

I spun with a gasp and met the small smile of an elegant young woman.

"She is with my associate." She continued.

Somehow this was not reassuring. I took in her slim figure clad in elegant silk and the ornate styling of her blonde hair, her image so very out of place and perhaps better suited for shopping in Knightsbridge than standing in the forecourt of the riverside hospital.

She took a step towards me and smiled again but at this closer distance I could see that her eyes were not smiling. I moved back and saw her tense in anticipation. And then she glanced at something – or someone – behind me.

Ambushed and more than a little concerned, I could feel my heart thudding in my throat.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bob."

Crap. That she knew my name was even less comforting. And after the morning I had had, her implication that she could hurt me if she wanted to was positively terrifying and I dared not turn to see what it was that was moving up behind me. I was glued to the spot, my head spinning with all that I had heard since scooping John up into my ambulance; explosion, attacked, danger. And John's earnest apology for getting me caught up in 'all this'.

"Bob - "

"Please!" I blurted suddenly, raising my hands in a gesture of peace. "I don't know anything, I didn't hear anything, I just - "

"Of course." She nodded. And there was that smile again. Pleasant yet decidedly deadly.

I gasped as she threw her hand towards me and I recoiled in fright before then seeing that she was offering a greeting and I relaxed slowly, feeling more than a little foolish.

"Lady Penelope Creighton Ward."

I managed a smile and shook her hand gingerly. And then it hit me. _Pen_. This was the Pen the boys had mentioned. And now I recalled how they had looked at me in concern as they said her name. Great.

"Bob." Pen continued, still holding my hand - perhaps a little too firmly. "We need to talk."

THE END


End file.
